Run After the Truth
by Kanata Yuko
Summary: AU. Kasus itu hanyalah sebuah kasus biasa yang tidak menarik perhatian, sampai Detective Sergeant cerdas dari Scotland Yard, Alfred F. Jones, menanganinya. Dari hasil penyelidikannya, Alfred menemukan bahwa kenyataan itu tak mungkin terjadi. Rate M untuk jaga-jaga, sedikit gore di akhir. Obviously fail fic. OOC, aneh, dll. Review? :3


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Warning****s****: OOC, ****mystery garing****, ****supernatural, sedikit gore di akhir, hints of shounen-ai?, ****typo, aneh, gaje, dll.  
**

* * *

**A/N : **Hallo, kembali lagi dengan saya dan fic ga jelas saya, Kanata Yuko :D

Fic macam apa ini, misterinya garing banget, mungkin saya emang ga bakat nulis -_-

Oh ya, rate fic ini M, bukan kenapa-napa, hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Bagian akhir agak sedikit sadis, walaupun ga semengerikan itu, tapi tetep aja *otak _gore_* XD

Ya sudah. Daripada author ngomongin hal yang ga jelas, _enjoy_! ;)

* * *

Namaku Alfred F. Jones, seorang detektif polisi dari CID (Criminal Investigation Department), Kepolisian Inggris. Aku memang hanya seorang Detective Sergeant, tapi aku sudah sering mendapatkan penghargaan atas keberhasilanku mengusut berbagai kasus rumit. Banyak yang bilang aku cerdas dan berbakat, tapi aku sendiri merasa masih sangat baru dan belum berpengalaman. Hei, aku masih 19 tahun! Jangan panggil aku "Om" atau "Pak", karena aku tak suka dipanggil begitu! Aku memang terhitung masih sangat muda untuk seorang polisi berpangkat Detective Sergeant dan… Aku cukup bangga atas hal itu.

Ada satu kasus yang menarik perhatianku. Sebenarnya bukan kasus besar sih, tapi atasanku yang berpangkat Inspector saja belum mampu mengusutnya. Sebagai seorang detektif polisi, tentu saja aku tertarik untuk menyelidikinya. Karena aku juga sedang senggang, kuputuskan untuk menyelidiki kasus itu. Akan kutemui atasanku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kasus ini?" tanyaku kepada atasanku. "Apakah kita masih belum menemukan pelakunya?"

"Terlalu banyak ketidak jelasan dalam kasus ini. Rumit sekali," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan berkas berisi kasus yang terlihat sederhana itu.

Kasus itu sebenarnya hanyalah kebakaran di sebuah manor house mewah namun kuno yang hampir roboh. Yang membuat kasus ini rumit hanyalah satu : ditemukannya sesosok mayat pria yang hangus terbakar. Tidak ada identitas yang ditemukan, hanya sidik jari kelingking kirinya yang tidak hangus terbakar yang dapat diidentifikasi. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu yakin dengan penemuan sidik jari kelingking itu. Selain itu, manor house yang terbakar itu sudah lama tidak dihuni dan jauh dari keramaian; ditengah hutan, disisi tebing. Di bawah tebing itu terdapat sungai yang berarus sangat deras. Sepertinya tak ada yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti itu.

Yang membuatku heran, nyaris tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kebakaran itu. Masyarakat yang tinggal di sekitar hutan pun tidak tahu pasti siapa yang tinggal di sana. Hanya saja, menurut saksi mata yang tidak sengaja lewat dekat manor house itu pada malam saat kebakaran terjadi, terdengar suara jeritan, yang kemungkinan adalah korban. Menurutnya, saat itu sebagian manor house sudah terbakar.

Atas dasar itulah aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kejadian; untuk mengusut kasus yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh atasanku itu. Ketika sampai di puing-puing manor house megah yang hangus terbakar itu, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah situasi sekitar manor house. Tidak ada yang aneh, semuanya tampak seperti yang sewajarnya. Tidak ada polisi yang berjaga, hanya di sekeliling manor house itu dipasang garis polisi. Setelah kulihat lebih teliti, hanya separuh dari manor house yang terbakar; beberapa bagian seperti kamar tidur dan ruang tamu tidak ikut terbakar.

Pertama-tama aku menyelidiki ruangan tempat mayat ditemukan, di kamar yang berada ditengah-tengah manor. Nyaris tidak tersisa apapun di sana. Aku hanya melihat ruangan berwana hitam legam dan abu sisa terbakarnya barang-barang yang ada di sana. Posisi mayat terletak dekat jendela. Sulit sekali untuk mengetahui apakah korban dibunuh atau karena kecelakaan. Aku segera memeriksa puing-puing bangunan yang terbakar, namun tidak menemukan bukti sama sekali. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menyelidiki bagian manor yang tidak terbakar.

Aku menyusuri koridor manor yang bagian langit-langitnya berwarna hitam karena terbakar itu dengan hati-hati. Menurut pengamatanku, manor itu sudah sangat lama tidak ditinggali, sehingga banyak sekali barang-barang yang sudah usang. Bangunannya pun sudah rapuh. Aku jadi semakin meragukan identitas mayat tersebut. Apa benar dia penghuni manor ini? Kalau melihat kondisi manor, aku tidak yakin. Lalu siapa dia?

Akhirnya aku sampai di bagian manor yang tidak terbakar. Walaupun sudah tua, tetapi keindahan dari manor ini masih terasa. Sepertinya bangsawan yang sangat kaya yang membangunnya. Perabotan mewah tertata rapih di setiap ruangan. Tidak adakah lukisan atau apapun yang menggambarkan pemilik rumah ini? Benar-benar manor house yang misterius.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, aku sampai di ruangan yang cukup luas. Ada beberapa kamar di sana. Aku memulai penyelidikanku dari kamar tidur yang berada di sudut. Saat aku memasuki kamar itu, yang pertama kali menarik perhatianku adalah peti dibawah rak. Tentu saja, aku menggunakan sarung tangan. Beruntung, kamar itu nyaris tidak terbakar sama sekali, sehingga aku bisa menyimpulkan sedikit tentang orang seperti apa yang tinggal disitu. Dari _wallpaper_ dan dekorasi kamar, sepertinya yang menempati kamar ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Walau begitu, aku masih belum bisa memastikan apakah yang tinggal di kamar ini adalah korban.

Berbagai barang ada di dalam peti yang ada di bawah rak itu. Setelah mencari cukup lama, aku menemukan sebuah buku harian bersampul coklat yang sudah usang. Aku membuka buku itu. Tiba-tiba selembar foto terjatuh dari buku. Ternyata itu adalah foto seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat dan sepertinya berambut pirang atau kuning keemasan. Dia mengenakan setelan hitam dan dasi putih. Dari foto itu, aku memperkirakan umur pemuda itu sekitar 19-20 tahun. Dibalik foto itu tertulis "_Arthur Kirkland__, 1899_". Jika tahun di foto ini benar, berarti foto ini adalah foto pemuda itu 3 tahun yang lalu. Arthur Kirkland. Apakah itu nama pemilik buku ini?

Aku mulai membaca buku harian itu. Sepertinya dia menulis buku ini sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Di situ tertulis dengan sangat rapi kejadian-kejadian yang dialami penulis buku. Isi buku harian halaman pertama tertanggal 18 Juni 1897.

"_Kamis, 18 Juni. Hari ini matahari bersinar terik sekali. Seperti biasa aku mengenakan seragam sekolahku dan berangkat ke sekolah. Tak biasanya, di jalan aku bertemu dengan salah satu teman sekelasku. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari ada aku di kereta kuda dan aku tidak ingin repot-repot menyapanya, sehingga kami tidak saling bertegur sapa._

_Kelas ramai seperti biasanya. Menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah mereka diam sebentar saja? Itu sebabnya aku benci mereka. Mungkin… Aku benci manusia secara keseluruhan. Kenyataan itu memang sampah. Kenapa aku harus hidup di dunia seperti ini?_"

Aku berhenti membaca sejenak. Membenci manusia? Kenyataan yang seperti sampah? Aku tidak bisa mengerti pemilik buku ini. Apa yang terjadi sampai dia bisa berkata seperti ini?

"_Benar. Aku tidak tinggal di dunia ini. Aku hidup di duniaku sendiri. Dunia ideal dimana semua orang menyayangiku. Tidak ada konflik, tidak ada perselisihan. Aku hanya sedang memainkan sebuah permainan bernama "Kenyataan". Bisa dibilang, game bernama "Kenyataan" itu mempunyai setting yang bertolak belakang dengan duniaku. Tidak ada yang namanya teman. Tidak ada kebaikan yang tulus. Semuanya hanyalah kebohongan. Suatu saat akan kuakhiri permainan sampah ini, dan hidup selamanya di duniaku,_"

Aku mulai tertarik untuk membaca lebih lanjut. Terutama, alasan mengapa dia membenci manusia dan menganggap "Kenyataan" itu sebagai sampah. Selain itu, apa maksudnya "duniaku"? Apa itu semacam kehidupannya yang tidak diketahui orang lain?

Tanpa sadar aku terlarut dalam buku harian itu. Halaman demi halaman kubaca dengan teliti. Sudah hampir 2 jam sejak aku pertama datang ke manor itu. Aku sudah membaca buku harian itu sampai beberapa bulan berikutnya.

"_Rabu, 2 September. Sejak aku tidak bisa bersekolah selama 3 hari karena sakit, aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Tatapan manusia-manusia di kelas sedikit berubah. Seperti memusuhiku… Bukan, seperti tidak senang aku kembali ke sekolah. Apa yang terjadi selama 3 hari aku tidak ada? Apa aku sudah dibenci dalam waktu 3 hari itu?_

_Mereka sepertinya senang aku tidak masuk sekolah. Apa yang aku perbuat sehingga mereka begitu membenciku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan dengan tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama 3 hari? Terlebih tidak ada yang memberi tahuku tentang tugas hari ini. Padahal aku selalu memberi tahu mereka jika mereka tidak masuk. Manusia-manusia pengkhianat. Aku benci mereka. Aku benci "Kenyataan". Lebih baik aku hidup di duniaku daripada harus bertemu mereka. Aku tak peduli mereka mau menyebutku gila atau apapun__ juga__. Takkan kubiarkan mereka mengusikku di duniaku. Apa aku ini tidak berhak hidup bahagia, setidaknya walau hanya di duniaku?"_

Aku mulai bisa mengerti perasaan si penulis. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang siswa yang kesepian, selalu sendiri, tanpa teman. Apalagi melihat perlakuan temannya selama ini. Aku mengerti mengapa dia membenci mereka. Sepertinya dia sudah sendirian sejak masih di Sekolah Dasar. Yang dimaksud "duniaku" kemungkian adalah tempat yang tenang dan damai, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti bagian "_dunia ideal dimana semua orang menyayangiku_". Apa "duniaku" itu hanya ada dalam khayalannya saja?

Aku melanjutkan membaca. Dari caranya menuliskan buku ini, aku bisa mengerti betapa menderitanya dia sendirian. Sepertinya selain membenci, dia juga dibenci teman-temannya. Banyak sekali pengalaman-pengalaman pahitnya yang tertulis di sini. Sebagian besar karena dia dikhianati oleh teman-temannya.

Menurut pengamatanku sejauh ini, dia tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang akrab dengannya. Walaupun ada, mereka tidak lagi berteman sejak mereka beda kelas. Di halaman pertama tertulis, "_aku tidak ingin repot-repot menyapanya_". Kemungkinan besar pemilik buku ini tidak akan menyapa temannya kecuali dia menyapanya duluan. Sepertinya untuk mengetahui apakah dia benar-benar 'teman'nya atau bukan. Tetap saja, bagiku itu suatu hal yang rumit. Kenapa dia harus menyimpan dendam pada teman-temannya sendiri? Bukankah dia tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendirian ditengah kesepian karena tidak adanya teman?

Aku melanjutkan lagi membaca buku harian itu. Setelah beberapa lama, aku menemukan halaman yang cukup menarik perhatianku.

"_Sabtu, 17 Oktober. Lagi-lagi aku dikhianati orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai 'teman'ku. Apanya yang teman? Kenapa mereka hanya baik padaku saat mereka membutuhkanku? Kenapa mereka tidak ada saat aku membutuhkan mereka? Aku sudah membantu mereka sekuat tenaga, tapi kenapa mereka tidak mau membantuku, padahal hanya hal kecil begini? Apa selama ini aku hanya dimanfaatkan mereka?_

_Aku hanya mengakui seorang sebagai 'teman'ku. Awalnya kupikir dia teman yang baik, bisa dipercaya dan diandalkan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia sama saja dengan yang lain. Hanya baik padaku ketika membutuhkanku. Terlebih, ini kali keduanya mengkhianatiku. Kupikir dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, ternyata tidak. Dia lebih buruk dari yang lain. Ketika situasi tidak menguntungkannya, dia meninggalkanku untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Padahal seharusnya aku bisa mengambil kesempatan itu, tetapi karena terlalu memikirkannya, dia mengambil duluan kesempatan itu tanpa memikirkanku sama sekali. Aku terpaksa harus menjalani bagian yang paling tidak mengenakkan, sementara dia selamat. Aku benci dia._

_Dan kali ini terjadi lagi. Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkanku. Padahal aku selalu memikirkan mereka. Apa aku salah memikirkan mereka? Apa itu berarti aku dimanfaatkan? Kau bilang aku pamrih? Aku tidak tulus berteman dengan mereka? Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin dihargai, disayangi dan diperhatikan seperti layaknya teman. Bukankah aku selalu menghargai, menyayangi dan memperhatikan mereka? Apa ini balasan mereka setelah semua yang kulakukan? Apa mereka benar-benar hanya memanfaatkanku saja?"_

Membaca hal yang seperti itu, mungkin aku akan menarik kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku, dan orang lain, mungkin berpikir bahwa dia sebaiknya tidak membenci temannya sendiri. Tapi jika aku berada di posisinya, kemungkinan besar aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku berhenti membaca buku harian itu untuk sementara, karena aku harus menyelidiki ruangan lain. Ah, aku baru menyadari tulisan yang ada di ujung buku bersampul merah tua itu. Tertulis "Arthur Kirkland". Sepertinya pemilik buku ini memang pemuda bernama Arthur itu. Lalu aku memasukkan buku harian itu kedalam tas kulitku yang berwarna hitam. Saat hendak meninggalkan kamar, aku melihat setumpuk surat usang. Karena tertarik, aku membaca surat-surat itu.

Surat-surat itu ditunjukkan pada Arthur. Pengirimnya bermacam-macam, yang paling lama dikirim 8 tahun yang lalu, dan yang terbaru 3 tahun lalu. Isinya tidak ada yang aneh, hanya ucapan selamat tahun baru, surat dari teman lamanya, dan… Tunggu. Teman lama? Bukankah berdasarkan buku ini, Arthur tidak punya teman dan membenci manusia?

Sebenarnya aku masih sangat penasaran dengan surat-surat itu, tapi aku memilih untuk melanjutkan penyelidikanku ke ruangan yang lain. Aku membawa serta beberapa surat yang belum kubaca. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar Arthur, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan wanita dari luar. Aku segera bergegas keluar dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut coklat dan bermata hijau terang melihatku dengan tatapan kaget. Dia tampak sangat ketakutan saat melihatku. Tentu saja dia langsung berusaha lari dariku, tapi aku berhasil menggenggam tangannya. Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini?

"Kau siapa? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Anda sendiri siapa? Kenapa ada di kamar Arthur? Kenapa rumah Arthur terbakar begini?" dia berbalik bertanya sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang kugenggam erat. Arthur? Wanita ini mengenal Arthur Kirkland?

"Saya Alfred F. Jones dari Kepolisian Inggris. Manor house ini terbakar 3 hari yang lalu, dan di salah satu ruangannya ditemukan mayat seorang pemuda. Sekarang aku sedang menyelidikinya. Kau siapa? Apa kau punya hubungan dengan pemilik rumah ini?"

"Ah, saya pernah dengar nama itu. Anda polisi cerdas yang sering dibicarakan itu, kan?" begitulah rumor yang beredar di masyarakat, walaupun aku sendiri menyangkalnya. "Nama saya Elizaveta. Elizaveta Hedrevary. Saya teman dari Arthur, pemilik rumah ini," dia mulai tenang. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa Arthur baik-baik saja?"

"Saya tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan kalau mayat itu adalah teman anda," aku melepaskan tanganku. "Anda orang yang mengetahui banyak tentang manor ini kan? Bisakah anda membantu saya?"

"Jadi Arthur telah…?" air matanya perlahan mulai menetes. "Saya tidak percaya itu! Arthur pasti masih hidup!" katanya sambil menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya itu dengan sapu tangan.

"Tapi kami masih belum bisa menemukan bukti yang dapat membuktikan bahwa Arthur masih hidup,"

"…" dia tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. "Baiklah, Mr. Jones. Saya akan membantu anda. Jika masih belum ada bukti, akan saya bantu mencarinya! Tolong buktikan kalau mayat itu bukan Arthur! Saya mohon!"

"Baiklah, Ms. Hedrevary. Saya juga mohon bantuan anda, terutama tentang Arthur Kirkland, pemilik manor yang diselimuti misteri ini," kami pun memutuskan untuk bekerja sama mengungkap misteri dari manor house dan Arthur Kirkland. Kemunculan Ms. Hedrevary memang sedikit mencurigakan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengajaknya bekerja sama. Aku juga tidak mengetahui banyak tentang manor ini, jadi kuharap dengan adanya Ms. Hedrevary, aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang rumah ini dan tentu saja pemiliknya, Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

"Hei, Mr. Jones,"

"…"

"Mr. Jones?"

"Ah, maaf. Ada apa, Ms. Hedrevary?" aku melamun. Lebih tepatnya, memikirkan tentang kasus ini.

"Tidak… Saya cuma heran. Apa yang dilakukan seorang detektif polisi terkenal di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kasus seperti ini bisa diselesaikan oleh polisi biasa?"

"Sebenarnya saya mengambil alih tugas atasan saya. Lagipula, kasus ini menarik," jawabku. "Oh ya, Ms. Hedrevary, tadi anda bilang kalau anda teman lama dari Arthur, benar kan? Apa anda pernah satu sekolah dengannya?" kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya lebih jauh soal Arthur Kirkland yang hidupnya penuh misteri itu.

"Tidak. Saya memang sudah lama mengenalnya, tapi tidak pernah satu sekolah dengannya. Saya sekolah di sekolah publik, sementara Arthur di sekolah kedokteran. Saya dengar dia sangat cerdas, dan kemampuannya setara dengan dokter-dokter senior," jawabnya.

"Jadi Arthur seorang dokter?" aku mencatat kata-kata Ms. Hedrevary di buku catatanku. "Oh ya, tahun ini berapa umur anda dan Arthur?"

"Umur saya dan Arthur? Saya 22 tahun, dan Arthur 23 tahun," Ms. Hedrevary tampak sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Arthur tidak pernah jadi dokter," dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Dia lalu menengok ke arah kanan. Di sana ada lukisan Arthur Kirkland yang cukup besar tergantung di dinding. "Dia memang punya bakat, tapi tidak tertarik untuk menekuninya,"

"Lalu kenapa dia memilih untuk sekolah di sekolah kedokteran?" aku menjadi tambah tidak mengerti dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

"Entahlah… Saya juga tidak tahu. Bahkan setelah lulus pun dia tidak pernah bekerja di rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia belajar ilmu kedokteran karena keinginan orang tuanya saja,"

"Tidak adakah hal aneh lain selain itu?" tanyaku.

"Banyak sekali! Arthur itu orangnya aneh sih," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Kami pun kembali berjalan mengitari manor house megah yang terbakar itu. "Tidak ada hal yang normal pada Arthur, menurutku. Dia memang periang dan terlihat baik, tapi menurutku dia aneh sekali,"

"Apa dia pernah menyebut sesuatu seperti membenci kenyataan atau semacamnya?"

"Ya! Dia mengucapkannya hampir setiap hari, tentang kenyataan yang seperti _kusoge_, dunia ideal, dan ketidaktertarikannya pada dunia nyata,"

"Tadi anda bilang kalau Arthur itu periang. Bukankah dia benci kenyataan?"

"Dia memang tidak suka dunia nyata, tapi dia berinteraksi secara normal dengan orang lain. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Arthur _sebenci_ itu pada dunia nyata,"

"Apakah anda tahu soal dunia ideal dimana Arthur 'tinggal'?"

"Itu dunia literatur dan sastra yang sangat disukai Arthur," jawabnya. Kami lalu berhenti di sebuah ruangan.

Ms. Hedrevary membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah perpustakaan. "Lihat! Penuh dengan buku-buku literatur kan? Dari dulu Arthur menyukai karya sastra buatan Emily Bronte, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dan penulis-penulis terkenal lainnya. Menurut Arthur, di "dunia"nya, manusia _bisa_ menjadiideal. Dunia dimana kita bebas mengaturnya, tanpa konflik dan noda sama sekali. Singkatnya, dunia yang sempurna. Dunia dimana semua orang _dapat_ mencintainya dengan _tulus_. Dia bilang dia tinggal di dunia ideal itu dan _hanya_ bermain sebuah game bernama 'kenyataan',"

Ms. Hedrevary mengambil salah satu buku dan mebalik halaman-halamannya. "Untung saja koleksi buku-buku Arthur tidak ikut terbakar… Kalau dia mengetahui salah satu bukunya rusak, dia pasti marah besar," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Setelah itu, dia mengembalikan lagi buku misteri karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ke tempatnya mengambil buku itu. "Tapi, kenapa anda sampai tahu tentang itu? Apa anda pernah bertemu Arthur sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Saya mengetahuinya dari buku harian yang ada di kamar," aku mengeluarkan buku harian bersampul merah itu. "Ini benar milik Arthur bukan?"

Ms. Hedrevary mengambil buku harian itu dari tanganku. Dia lalu melihatnya sejenak. "Sepertinya memang begitu. Saya belum pernah membacanya, tapi saya memang pernah melihat Arthur menulis di buku ini. Saya juga tahu kalau Arthur meletakkan buku ini di kamarnya," jawabnya. Dia lalu mengembalikan buku itu padaku.

"Saya sudah membaca sebagian buku ini. Di dalamnya tertulis banyak hal tentang hari-harinya selama bersekolah di sekolah kedokteran itu. Tapi jarang sekali dia menulis tentang kejadian-kejadian di sekolah, atau pengalaman pribadinya. Sebagian besar merupakan keluh kesahnya terhadap keadaan sekolah itu, seperti teman-temannya,"

"Arthur tidak suka menulis pengalamannya. Apalagi pengalaman yang tidak ia sukai. Dia langsung mencoba melupakannya. Dia bilang, jika dia menulis hal-hal seperti itu sama saja dengan mengingat-ingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Lagipula, seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ilmu kedokteran, mungkin karena itu tidak ada kejadian yang berhubungan dengan kedokteran tertulis di situ," kami keluar dari perpustakaan dan melanjutkan penyelidikan di manor house itu. "Selain itu, dia jarang sekali berkeluh kesah secara langsung. Dia hanya mengabaikan segala hal yang tidak disukainya. Tak saya sangka dia menulis semuanya di buku hariannnya,"

"Anda tahu banyak ya," aku membuka buku harian itu, halaman demi halaman. "Tadi anda bilang bahwa Arthur tidak suka menulis pengalaman buruknya. Bagaimana dengan pengalaman menyenangkan?"

"Entahlah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang senang menulis. Sepertinya dia hanya menyimpan kenangan-kenangan indah untuk pribadi saja. Arthur sangat waspada. Dia takut buku hariannya dilihat orang. Dia sudah menduga kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi dan sebisa mungkin menyimpan rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain,"

"Waspada? Apa dia sudah memperkirakan akan ada yang membunuhnya dan membakar mansion ini?"

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi Arthur menyukai buku-buku misteri. Kewaspadaannya mungkin berasal dari sana. Ah, Arthur pernah bilang kalau dia tertarik pada kehidupan _underground_. Apa yang melakukan ini semua adalah mafia?"

"Tampaknya mustahil," jawabku, sambil tertawa kecil. "Kami tidak pernah menerima laporan tentang hal seperti itu," aku membaca buku harian itu lagi. "Oh, halaman dengan tanggal 12 Januari sampai 1 Maret tidak ada," aku meneliti buku harian itu dengan lebih seksama. "Ada bekas robekan. Setelah itu langsung dilanjutkan tanggal 2 Maret,"

"Sepertinya itu beberapa bulan sebelum Arthur lulus sekolah kedokteran," jawab Ms. Hedrevary. "Ah, benar juga. Kalau tak salah, saat itu Arthur sebenarnya sedang…"

Belum selesai ia bicara, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan hitam melewati kami. Dia memakai pakaian panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke kaki, seperti jubah. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang puing-puing bangunan yang terbakar dan gelapnya situasi di sana. Belum sempat aku mengejarnya, ia sudah langsung lari ke arah bagian rumah yang terbakar. Bayangan itu pun menghilang diantara reruntuhan bangunan manor megah yang telah menjadi abu. Jangan-jangan itu…

"Hantu! Yang tadi itu hantu kan?!" Ms. Hedrevary tampak sangat ketakutan. "Apa Arthur benar-benar sudah…?"

"Tenanglah, Ms. Hedrevary, yang tadi itu bukan hantu. Itu manusia. Kalau melihat tinggi badan dan postur tubuhnya, sepertinya dia laki-laki berperawakan besar. Dan saya menduga kalau itu juga bukan Arthur Kirkland. Sebab, jika mayat itu benar mayat Arthur, dia tidak mungkin muncul di sini," kataku. Sekilas aku bisa melihat kilatan matanya yang hijau zamrud. Tidak salah lagi. Memang tidak ada bukti, walaupun situasinya tampak meyakinkan. Sejak awal aku tahu kemungkinan itu memang ada, tapi…

"Kalau bukan hantu lalu… Siapa dia?" Ms. Hedrevary mulai tenang.

"Ada kemungkinan dialah pelakunya. Tapi ada satu kemungkinan lagi yang tidak bisa diabaikan," aku mencoba memeriksa reruntuhan bangunan yang dilewati bayangan itu. "Sepertinya sudah mustahil untuk mengejarnya," aku kembali ke tempat Ms. Hedrevary berdiri. "Oh ya, Ms. Hedrevary. Anda belum melihat tempat kejadian perkaranya, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya dulu? Siapa tahu anda bisa menemukan petunjuk dari sana,"

Ms. Hedrevary lalu menyetujuinya. Kami pun bergegas menuju bagian manor yang terbakar itu. Hari sudah menjelang sore. Aku harus segera memecahkan kasus misterius ini sebelum matahari terbenam…

* * *

"Jadi di sini tempat mayat pemuda itu ditemukan, Mr. Jones?" Ms. Hedrevary tampak ragu untuk menginjakkan kaki di TKP yang sudah hangus terbakar itu.

"Ya. Mayat berada di dekat jendela dengan posisi yang janggal; seolah ingin melarikan diri dari mansion. Sepertinya korban masih hidup saat mansion ini mulai terbakar,"

"Apa benar mayat itu adalah Arthur?" Ms. Hedrevary mulai memeriksa puing-puing bangunan itu.

"Saya sendiri belum bisa memastikannya," aku mengeluarkan buku catatan kepolisianku. "Menurut laporan tim forensik, seluruh tubuh mayat hangus terbakar sehingga hampir mustahil untuk mengidentifikasinya." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang terselip di salah satu halaman bukuku. "Anda bisa lihat sendiri keadaan mayat saat pertama kali ditemukan,"

"Saya yakin kalau ini bukan Arthur…" Ms. Hedrevary memperhatikan foto itu. "Tapi rambut korban terbakar hangus, kita jadi sulit mengidentifikasinya. Warna rambut Arthur itu unik. Rambutnya tidak pirang namun juga tidak kecoklatan,"

"Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya pastikan," aku memasukkan buku catatanku ke dalam saku jasku. "Hanya jari kelingking kiri korban yang tidak hangus terbakar. Kita memang bisa mengidentifikasi sidik jari itu dengan sidik jari Arthur yang ada di buku hariannya. Memang agak hangus sih, tapi, apakah Arthur pernah menderita suatu luka yang cukup parah sampai meninggalkan bekas luka di jari kelingkingnya?"

"Entahlah. Kami memang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Setahu saya, jari Arthur tidak apa-apa, tapi mungkin dia sempat terluka tanpa sepengetahuan saya," jawab Ms. Hedrevary.

"Begitu ya,"

Saat kami sedang memeriksa TKP, tiba-tiba muncuk sesosok bayangan dari balik jendela. Apa itu bayangan orang yang tadi siang kami lihat? Kali ini takkan kulepaskan dia! Aku lalu mengambil posisi di dekat jendela dan menunggunya datang. Ternyata…

"Kiku!"

"Alfred-san, apa yang anda lakukan sore-sore begini di TKP? Kepala inspektur mencari anda dari tadi!"

"Kau mengagetkanku saja," kataku. Ternyata yang datang adalah Honda Kiku, rekan saat kami masih di akademi kepolisian. Dia memang keturunan Jepang, namun bahasa Inggrisnya lancar sekali. "Sebentar lagi saja. Penyelidikanku hampir selesai, nih. Omong-omong, kau selalu memanggilku –san di luar kantor ya, rasanya agak aneh, "

"Terserahlah. Yang jelas, di kantor ribut gara-gara Alfred-san pergi ke sini seenaknya," Kiku menyerahkan beberapa arsip dokumen. "Tentu saja! Saya tidak mungkin memanggil begitu di hadapan inspektur. Di sini Inggris, saya harus menggunakan bahasa Inggris," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"… Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja pekerjaan Alfred-san selama tak ada di kantor! Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Aku kan sedang menyelidiki kasus ini! Di saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan pekerjaan?!" aku mengembalikan arsip-arsip tadi. Dasar, cowok berambut hitam dan bermata coklat ini maunya apa sih?

"Tolong kerjakan tugas Alfred-san dengan baik dong! Lagipula anda menyelidiki kasus ini atas kemauan anda sendiri kan? Kepala inspektur dari tadi marah-marah!"

"Duh, iya, iya, aku mengerti," Aku memalingkan mukaku. Ingin rasanya aku mengabaikan omelannya yang hampir setiap hari bergema di kantor. Tapi, kedatangannya cukup menghemat waktuku juga. "Ah, Kiku. Kau bisa kembali ke kantor lalu ke sini lagi?" aku mengeluarkan buku harian Arthur Kirkland dari tasku.

"Bisa saja sih… memangnya kenapa?"

"Tolong cocokkan sidik jari yang ada di lembaran-lembaran dari buku harian ini dengan jari kelingking korban. Jika sudah selesai tolong segera laporkan hasilnya padaku," aku merobek salah satu halaman buku harian itu. Kurobek halaman pertama dan kedua buku itu.

"Apa anda sudah mengetahui pelakunya?" Kiku menerima lembaran-lembaran halaman buku itu dengan sarung tangan dan memasukkannya ke tasnya.

"Tidak, belum. Karena itu aku ingin memastikannya. Tolong ya, Kiku," aku bergegas kembali ke TKP. "Oh ya, bisa sekalian sampaikan pada kepala inspektur? Aku sudah mencurigai identitas korban. Karena itu aku akan menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut,"

"Tidak masalah sih…" Kiku pun bersiap kembali ke kantor. "Oh ya, sepertinya saya baru bisa melaporkan hasilnya sekitar pukul 4, tidak masalah kan?"

Kulihat jam tanganku. Jam 4 masih 2 jam lagi. Cukup lama, tapi sepertinya tidak masalah. Toh, aku punya sesuatu yang harus kuselidiki lebih lanjut. Perlahan sosoknya tak terlihat seolah ditelan hutan belantara di depan mansion megah itu. Aku segera kembali ke TKP. Di sana Ms. Hedrevary menungguku dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Tadi itu siapa, Mr. Jones? Apa orang yang kita lihat tadi siang?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya bukan. Dia hanya rekanku dari kepolisian," jawabku singkat. Aku duduk sejenak di sebuah kursi kecil yang tidak habis dilalap api. Dari tasku, kukeluarkan buku harian milik Arthur Kirkland. Aku lalu melanjutkan membaca buku harian itu dari tanggal 2 Maret. Sebagian isinya sama dengan isi sebelum-sebelumnya. Di buku harian itu tertulis jelas nama-nama orang yang tidak disukai Arthur.

"Ms. Hedrevary, anda tahu orang bernama Francis Bonnefoy dan Antonio F. Carriedo?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Mereka pernah satu kelas dengan Arthur. Kalau tak salah, Arthur sampat bertengkar dengan dua orang itu," jawab Ms. Hedrevary.

"Menurut anda, apakah pembunuh Arthur ada diantara kedua orang tadi?"

"Saya rasa tidak," Ms. Hedrevary berpikir sejenak. "Lagipula, Arthur tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sejak awal itu memang kesalahan mereka berdua, jadi kurasa tidak mungkin mereka membunuh Arthur,"

Aku kembali membaca buku harian itu. Selain Francis Bonnefoy dan Antonio F. Carriedo, masih ada beberapa nama seperti Ludwig, Gilbert Beilscmidth, dan Nathalia. Ketiganya juga punya motif yang cukup untuk membunuh Arthur. Tapi, kalau hanya berpegang pada petunjuk yang ada di buku harian ini, sepertinya mustahil bagi mereka untuk membunuh Arthur. Apalagi ini isi buku harian 2 tahun lalu. Melihat sifat Arthur dan situasi manor, kemungkinan besar dia sudah hampir tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi. Tapi, bukan berarti kecurigaan pada mereka sudah hilang. Aku harus tetap waspada.

Tiba-tiba selembar foto terjatuh saat aku membalik halaman buku itu. Itu adalah foto dari Arthur Kirkland di tengah, lalu seorang laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan di sebelah kanan dan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan rambut _platinum blonde_ di sebelah kiri. Ketiganya memegang mendali. Kulihat bagian belakang foto. Tertulis : _The Best Students – 1899. Arthur Kirkland.__ Feliciano Vargas__. __Ivan Braginski_. Melihat posisi mereka, kemungkinan ini adalah urutan juara; Arthur sebagai juara ke-1, Feliciano ke-2 dan Ivan ke-3. Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Apa hubungan mereka dengan Arthur? Teman seangkatan?

Aku lalu membaca isi buku harian di halman foto itu terselip. Ah, ada yang menarik perhatianku. Ivan Braginski, peraih peringkat tiga yang kemungkinan teman sekelas Arthur Kirkland, sepertinya pernah dipermalukan oleh Arthur dalam sebuah kompetisi. Menurut buku harian ini, Arthur sudah menaruh curiga pada Ivan kalau-kalau dia dendam padanya. Apalagi sepertinya mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu lagi setelah lulus sekolah kedokteran.

"Ivan Braginski. Apa anda pernah mendengar tentangnya, Ms. Hedrevary?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Dia anak yang menyebalkan," jawab Ms. Hedrevary. "Di tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah kedokteran, ada sebuah kompetisi yang menguji para siswa tentang wawasan mereka di ilmu kedokteran se-Inggris. Ivan selalu dianggap sebagai anak terpintar di kelasnya, tapi di kompetisi itu dia tidak masuk _The Best Three_ sama sekali. Arthur-lah yang meraih posisi pertama di kompetisi itu. Saya dengar Ivan kesal dan malu sekali, dan pernah terlibat cekcok dengan Arthur. Saya rasa dia masih dendam pada Arthur karena peristiwa itu,"

"Itu cukup jadi motif. Apa anda pernah bertemu langsung dengannya?"

"Tidak, belum pernah. Tapi saya yakin dia bukan orang yang baik. Kalau melihat sikapnya saat dikalahkan Arthur, kemungkinan besar dia masih belum berbaikan dengan Arthur," Ms. Hedrevary terlihat kesal. "Jangan-jangan Ivan-lah pelakunya?"

"Kemungkinan itu ada," kataku tenang. "Tapi masih belum ada bukti. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,"

"Pelakunya pasti Ivan! Saya dengar selain dengan Arthur, dia juga pernah bertengkar dengan siswa-siswa lain di sekolah kedokteran itu. Reputasinya buruk,"

Pelakunya Ivan Braginski. Tapi, benarkah itu? Tidak, itu mungkin saja benar, apalagi melihat sifatnya menurut gambaran Arthur Kirkland dan bahkan Elizaveta Hedrevary. Tapi kurasa mustahil mendatangkannya ke sini dan memintainya keterangan; tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang dan bukti pun belum ditemukan. Lagipula, ini catatan 2 tahun yang lalu. Bisa saja sudah berubah.

Tapi, yah. Untuk sementara ini, kecurigaan yang paling kuat memang mengarah pada Ivan. Aku tidak bisa jamin Ivan sudah memaafkan… Lebih tepatnya, menghilangkan dendamnya pada Arthur. Tapi ada baiknya aku lanjutkan membaca buku harian itu. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan petunjuk lain.

Setelah beberapa lama aku membaca, buku harian itu terhenti pada tanggal 31 Mei 1899. Halaman selanjutnya masih kosong. Apa Arthur sudah tidak menulis buku hariannya lagi?

"Ms. Hedrevary, apa yang terjadi sejak tanggal 31 Mei 1899 pada Arthur?" aku bertanya pada Ms. Hedrevary yang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela.

"31 Mei? Kalau tidak salah, itu sekitar sebulan setelah kelulusan Arthur dari sekolah kedokteran," Ms. Hedrevary tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, kalau tidak salah sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah mengadakan kontak dengan Arthur lagi,"

"Jadi anda kesini untuk bertemu Arthur setelah sekian lama, lebih tepatnya, sejak hari itu?"

"Ya,"

Aneh. Ini aneh sekali. Apa yang terjadi pada Arthur Kirkland sejak tanggal 31 Mei 1899? Hari ini tanggal 13 Januari 1902. Sudah hampir 3 tahun sejak Arthur Kirkland tidak mengadakan kontak dengan Elizaveta Hedrevary. Apa yang terjadi padanya selama 3 tahun itu? Kalau melihat mansionnya, kemungkinan besar memang tidak ditinggali selama kurang lebih 3 tahun… Tunggu. Kalau tak salah, surat-surat yang ditunjukkan pada Arthur juga terhenti sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 31 Mei 3 tahun yang lalu itu? Sepertinya ini tidak bisa diabaikan. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang kejadian yang melibatkan Arthur Kirkland tanggal 31 Mei 1899. Itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini.

Tak terasa 2 jam berlalu. Sudah waktunya Kiku kembali ke sini. Anak itu lama sekali. Tidak biasanya dia terlambat. Sebab, Kiku itu sangat disiplin dan tepat waktu.

"Alfred-san!" sebuah suara memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Kiku! Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Sidik jari kelingking kiri korban dan salah satu sidik jari yang di temukan di lembaran buku harian itu cocok," Kiku mengembalikan halaman buku harian yang kurobek.

"Berarti, mungkin korban itu memang Arthur Kirkland," kataku. Aku lalu menyelipkan sobekan buku itu ke buku harian milik Arthur Kirkland.

"Arthur Kirkland? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Sekarang tinggal menemukan pelakunya. Kiku, tak bisakah kau bantu aku menyelidiki kasus ini?"

"Maaf, tapi saya sedang mengusut kasus lain,"

"Tidak masalah. Ah, Kiku. Kau ke sini naik mobil kan?" aku bergegas kembali ke mansion.

"Ya. Mobil kepala inspektur. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Sebelum kembali, bisakah kau mengitari hutan ini sekali saja? Kurasa tidak mungkin ada sih, tapi… Jika kau melihat pria mencurigakan dengan postur tubuh yang besar dan mengenakan pakaian sampai menutupi kakinya, tolong beritahu aku. Waktu itu gelap sekali. Aku tidak bisa memastikan wajahnya. Oh ya, matanya berwarna hijau zamrud,"

"Baik. Saya mengerti,"

Akupun segera bergegas kembali ke TKP. Ms. Hedrevary masih menunggu di sana. Aku menenangkan diriku, mencoba untuk mengurutkan informasi-informasi dan petunjuk yang sudah kudapatkan. Pertama, pemilik manor house yang terbakar ini adalah seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun bernama Arthur Kirkland. Dia jugalah identitas korban yang mayatnya hangus terbakar yang ditemukan di manor house ini. Di jari kelingking korban terdapat bekas luka. Menurut penyelidikan Kiku, sidik jari yang ditemukan di buku hariannya dan jari kelingking korban adalah sama.

Kemudian, Arthur adalah seorang lulusan sekolah kedokteran dengan kemampuan dan bakat luar biasa, tapi tidak pernah menjadi dokter. Menurut pengakuan Elizaveta Hedrevary, teman lama Arthur, dia tidak tertarik pada dunia kedokteran dan hanya bersekolah di sekolah kedokteran karena perintah orang tuanya. Dia juga memiliki kebencian yang sangat pada manusia dan tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan di dunia nyata. Walaupun begitu, dia menyembunyikan hal itu dan berinteraksi secara normal dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Di mata teman-temannya, dia adalah anak yang periang namun cukup aneh. Dia mengaku "tinggal" di dunia literatur dimana manusia "ideal" mungkin ada. Singkatnya, dunia yang sempurna. Menurutku, Arthur tidak mempunyai banyak musuh, tapi sepertinya ada satu orang yang cukup membencinya dan ada kemungkinan dia juga yang membunuhnya : Ivan Braginski.

Buku harian dan kontaknya dengan Elizaveta Hedrevary terhenti pada tanggal 31 Mei 1899, tiga tahun yang lalu, yaitu sebulan setelah Arthur lulus dari sekolah kedokteran. Surat yang ditunjukkan padanya pun terhenti 3 tahun lalu. Jika melihat kondisi manor, sepertinya tidak dihuni selama 3 tahun juga. Jadi bisa kita simpulkan kalau _Arthur menghilang tanpa jejak sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dan dia serta keluarganya yang lain pun tidak lagi menghuni tempat ini selama 3 tahun_.

Walaupun aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan sampai sejauh itu, tapi aku belum dapat menemukan pelakunya. Apa benar pelakunya Ivan Braginski? Lalu siapa orang mencurigakan yang kami temui tadi siang? Melihat posturnya, sepertinya bukan perempuan. Kemungkinan besar ia laki-laki. Dia mengenakan pakaian panjang hingga menutupi kakinya, seperti menggunakan jubah. Apa justru dialah pelakunya?

Kalau melihat dari hasil penyelidikan, tidak salah lagi. Pelakunya ada di antara Ivan Braginski dan orang mecurigakan itu. Tapi, di buku harian Arthur juga dijelaskan beberapa orang yang cukup mempunyai motif untuk membunuhnya. Sebenarnya siapa pelakunya? Apakah orang tidak dikenal? Ataukah orang-orang yang jelas terlihat keterlibatannya? Jika iya maka Elizaveta Hedrevary juga mencurigakan. Bisa saja dialah pelakunya, dan dia kembali lagi ke sini untuk melihat kondisi mayat.

Selain kesimpulan itu, sebenarnya aku memikirkan satu kemungkinan lagi. Kemungkinan yang tampaknya mustahil, tapi masih mungkin terjadi. Tapi tak ada bukti. Walaupun situasinya memungkinkan, tapi rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh mengabaikan kemungkinan yang satu itu…

Saat aku sedang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kasus, tiba-tiba aku merasa diawasi. Padahal hanya ada Ms. Hedrevary. Kulihat jendela, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku lalu berdiri, menengok ke arah pintu yang berada tepat di sebelahku duduk. Ternyata pria itu lagi! Dia mengamatiku, seolah ingin membunuhku. Mata hijau zamrudnya itu seolah memantulkan kebencian yang terpendam jauh di dasar hatinya. Begitu melihatku, dia langsung melarikan diri. Siapa sebenarnya dia?!

"Ms. Hedrevary! Anda tunggulah di sini, saya akan mengejar pria itu!" aku langsung berlari. Sial, larinya cepat sekali! Aku hampir saja kehilangan jejaknya. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menyusulnya. Pria itu tampak panik. Dia masih terus berlari, lalu berbelok di koridor. Aku tetap mengikutinya. Dia yang merasa terpojok, melompat keluar melalui jendela besar yang kebetulan terbuka.

Sekilas aku melihat rambutnya yang berkibar saat ia melompat. Rambutnya pirang. Aku juga melihat siluet badanya yang terkena cahaya matahari senja. Ternyata dia laki-laki bertubuh kecil! Aku menyangka dia adalah seorang laki-laki besar karena tubuhnya tertutup jubah sehingga terlihat seperti laki-laki bertubuh besar. Laki-laki itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Melihatnya melompat keluar, akupun mengikutinya melompat. Ternyata kami telah sampai di belakang manor; di sisi tebing yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai berarus deras. Pemuda itu berdiri di tepi tebing, lalu melihat kebawah. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Akhirnya kau menemukanku juga," pemuda itu berbalik. Aku tidak terkejut saat melihat wajahnya. Karena, aku sudah menduga kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Ya. Dia memiliki wajah yang kukenal : Arthur Kirkland.

"… Ternyata kau memang masih hidup, Arthur Kirkland,"

"Memang…?" pemuda tampan itu berbalik, kembali menatap tebing curam itu. "Berarti kau sudah menduga kalau mayat itu bukan mayatku?"

"Ya. Di jari kelingking kiri korban terdapat luka seperti sambungan. Diperkuat oleh informasi bahwa kau lulusan sekolah kedokteran, semuanya jelas. Kau memotong jari kelingking kiri korban yang sebenarnya, lalu menyambungnya dengan jari kelingking kirimu untuk mengaburkan identitas korban. Benar kan?"

"Tepat sekali," Arthur bertepuk tangan. Dia membalikkan badannya lagi. "Kau memang cerdas seperti yang dirumorkan, Detective Sergeant dari kepolisian Inggris – Alfred F. Jones,"

"Jadi kau memang memotong jarimu sendiri…?" aku tak habis pikir dengan pemuda ini. "Berarti benar dugaanku. Pertama kau memojokkan korban di ruangan itu, memotong jari kelingkingnya, menyambungnya dengan jarimu sendiri lalu membakar rumah. Setelah itu kau tinggal kabur dan memastikan kalau korban sudah benar-benar terbunuh. Pantas saja posisi korban seperti mau melarikan diri lewat jendela. Kau membunuhnya dengan keji,"

"Cerdas sekali… Tapi, ada 2 hal yang harus kukoreksi dari analisismu barusan,"

"Dua hal?" ada yang salah dengan analisisku? Mustahil! Padahal aku sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinannya…

"Pertama, jariku tidak _dipotong _sendiri olehku, tapi _terpotong_. Lalu, mayat itu bukan _korban_ yang _kubunuh_, tapi _pelaku_ yang mencoba _membunuhku_," dia menggulung lengan gaunnya, dan memperlihatkan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu. Di tangan kirinya hanya ada 3 jari, yaitu ibu jari, telunjuk dan jari tengah. Sementara jari manis dan kelingking tidak ada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, kronologinya seperti ini," pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Saat aku sedang memandangi bulan dari ruangan yang terbakar tempat mayat ditemukan itu seperti biasa, aku menyadari kalau ada seseorang di luar ruangan. Saat kubuka pintunya, tiba-tiba pria itu menyerangku dengan menggunakan pisau dapur. Aku menghindari serangannya dengan menggenggam pisau itu, tetapi pria itu menarik kembali pisaunya sehingga aku kehilangan 2 jariku,"

"Dia sendirian?"

"Tidak. Ada beberapa orang lagi, tapi tidak masuk ke manor. Aku bisa melihatnya sekilas dari jendela. Begitu manor mulai terbakar, mereka melarikan diri,"

"Benar juga. Bagaimana manor itu bisa terbakar?"

"Setelah kehilangan 2 jariku pun, pria itu masih tetap menyerangku. Saat aku mencoba melawan, terjadi perkelahian. Dia memang berhasil menghunuskan pisau dapur itu tepat ke samping kiri leherku, dan yang kupikirkan saat itu 'sepertinya aku akan mati'. Saat aku mundur beberapa langkah, aku menabrak sebuah meja sehingga tanganku menjatuhkan lilin di atasnya. Di sekitar situ ada sangat banyak kertas yang berserakan, sehingga api cepat sekali membesar,"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu?"

"Di tengah kobaran api itu, aku masih tetap melawan. Saat api mulai menyentuh langit-langit, kaki pria itu tersandung kursi sehingga dia terjatuh dan reruntuhan atap yang terbakar itu menimpanya,"

"Atapnya sudah runtuh padahal kebakaran baru saja terjadi?"

"Yah… Namanya juga manor tua yang hampir roboh. Kayu penyangga atapnya sudah rapuh,"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa pria itu mati?"

"Separuh wajahnya memang menderita luka bakar yang cukup serius, tapi dia belum mati. Sayang, kakinya tertimpa reruntuhan atap sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Aku segera mengambil pisau yang terjatuh di samping pria itu, dan selebihnya, seperti yang kau duga, aku memotong jarinya dan menyambungnya dengan jariku,"

"Ditengah manor yang terbakar dan situasi genting seperti itu… Tidak kehilangan ketenangan dan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dengan sangat cepat. Jari yang terpotong itu pasti sakit sekali, tapi kau mampu menahannya. Suatu hal yang mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang dokter yang sangat terampil dengan bakat luar biasa. Aku salut padamu,"

"Terima kasih," pemuda tampan itu tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa kau mengutamakan penyamaran mayat itu daripada menyelamatkan diri dari kebakaran itu?"

"Karena kupikir aku pasti mati. Kenapa aku tidak mencobanya saja?" lagi-lagi dia tersenyum penuh arti. "… Sudah tidak ada lagi tempatku untuk hidup," dia memalingkan mukanya. "Lagipula, jika aku tidak 'mati' di situ, mereka pasti akan mencoba membunuhku lagi, bukan?"

"Walaupun begitu, bukannya salah satu rekan mereka hilang? Bukannya mereka tetap akan curiga padamu?"

"Tapi kalau polisi mengumumkan secara resmi kalau mayat itu adalah mayatku, mereka pasti berpikir kalau teman mereka lah yang selamat dan pasti mencoba untuk mencarinya,"

"Memang benar, sih…" aku menghela nafas. "Oh ya, apa kau mengenal pelakunya? Atau setidaknya gambaran kenapa kau bisa hampir terbunuh begitu?"

"Entahlah… Aku juga bingung," dia memandang langit yang kemerahan. "Kenapa masih saja ada orang yang mau membunuh orang sepertiku?"

"Masih saja…? Berarti, ini bukan pertama kalinya?"

"Ya," dia tersenyum. "Tapi, takkan kuberitahu,"

Aku merasa sedikit kesal dengan jawabannya, tapi yah, sudahlah. "Rasanya tadi kau bilang 'memandangi bulan seperti biasa' kan? Berarti selama 3 tahun ini kau tinggal di sini?"

"Hmm… Antara ya dan tidak,"

"Berikan jawaban yang jelas dong," aku jadi bertambah kesal dengannya. "Orang mencurigakan yang kutemui tadi siang itu kau juga kan? Untuk apa kau menemuiku lagi? Bukannya akan ketahuan kalau kau masih hidup? Lagipula, sepertinya kau sudah tahu kalau aku detektif polisi,"

"Ya. Awalnya kupikir kau bagian dari orang-orang itu, jadi aku mengamatimu untuk mencari informasi tentang mereka. Tapi saat kudengar percakapanmu dengan wanita itu, aku tahu kau polisi dan bukan orang jahat,"

"Aku punya pertanyaan. Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri kalau polisi pasti akan bisa mengusut kasus ini kan? Kalau polisi tidak memeriksa buku harianmu, identitas mayat itu tidak akan terungkap bukan?"

"Karena aku sudah menduganya. Polisi akan datang ke sini, memeriksa kamarku, menemukan buku harianku dan mencocokkan sidik jarinya; Jika tidak pun, akan kulakukan sesuatu supaya mereka menyadarinya. Toh, aku punya kebebasan sebagai 'mayat',"

"Aku tak menyangka kau secerdas ini," aku tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku lagi. Kenapa kau begitu membenci manusia?"

"… Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya dari buku harianku?" dia memasang muka heran. "Sudah kau baca, bukan?"

"Itu bukan jawaban," kataku. "Jujur saja, aku tidak puas dengan apa yang tertulis di sana,"

"…" pemuda itu diam sejenak. "Karena… Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman denganku dengan tulus. Tidak ada seorang pun yang baik padaku dengan tulus. Semuanya hanya memanfaatkanku," dia menunduk. "Padahal aku sudah mencoba baik pada mereka…"

"Bukankah itu kebencian yang tak beralasan?"

"Mungkin kelihatannya begitu, tapi tidak bagiku. Sejak kecil, tak ada yang tulus. Sampai seusia ini pun, tidak ada yang tulus… Tidak akan ada yang tulus. Tidak ada yang tulus. Sampai kapanpun juga…"

"…" aku diam sejenak sambil memandang wajah pemuda itu. Untuk pertama kalinya wajahnya terlihat jujur. "Padahal ada orang seperti Elizaveta Hedrevary di sisimu, tapi kenapa…?"

"… Elizaveta? Siapa dia?"

"Lho? Bukankah dia teman lamamu? Kau sudah melupakan teman yang tidak kau hubungi selama 3 tahun itu?"

"Maksudmu wanita yang bersamamu?" dia tampak bingung. "Aku tak mengenalnya. Dia mengaku sebagai temanku?"

"Mustahil… Lalu siapa dia? Dia bilang dia teman lamamu…"

"Sejak dulu aku tidak punya teman," dia tersenyum.

"Rasanya itu mustahil,"

"Kau sudah baca buku harianku sampai selesai kan? Di situ tertulis jelas nama-nama orang yang mengenalku,"

"Ya, mulai dari teman sekelasmu hingga orang-orang yang kau benci,"

"Kalau begitu aku mau tanya; _Apakah di buku itu pernah disebutkan nama __Elizaveta__ Hedrevary walaupun hanya sekali_?"

… Benar juga. Memang, di buku harian itu tidak pernah tertulis nama Elizaveta sekalipun. Lalu siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa memberiku informasi seakurat itu?

"Yah, aku tidak tahu siapa Elizaveta dan aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Intinya, aku tidak pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Elizaveta Hedrevary,H"

"…" aku diam sejenak, perpikir. "Kalau begitu, ini pertanyaan terakhirku. Apa yang terjadi selama 3 tahun terakhir ini terhitung tanggal 31 Mei 1899?"

"31 Mei 1899? Wah, itu hari ulang tahunku. Mau memberiku hadiah?" dia tersenyum.

"… Tolong jawab dengan serius. Buku harian dan surat-surat yang ditunjukkan padamu berakhir 3 tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya ada apa-apanya,"

"… 3 tahun yang lalu, sejak hari itu… Bisa dibilang aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini…"

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak ada di dunia ini'? Bukannya kau masih hidup sampai sekarang? Jangan bercanda," aku jadi semakin kesal. Pemuda ini memang pemuda yang sangat aneh.

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum padaku. "Tapi tak kusangka kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada orang yang mau mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Karena itu aku biasanya hanya diam dan tidak pernah mengelak sekalipun aku tidak bersalah," dia memalingkan mukanya dariku. "Penolakan, pengelakan, alasan, pembelaan diri – semuanya hal yang percuma bagiku… Ya. Tidak ada yang pernah mendengarkan; kecuali _orang itu_,"

"Orang itu…?"

"Intinya," dia menggenggam punggungku dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka. "Aku benci semua manusia. Mereka musuhku. Tentu saja, seluruh umat manusia, termasuk kau," dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang disembunyikannya di balik jubah. "Musuh harus dilenyapkan,"

Dia menghunuskan pisaunya. Melihat gerakannya dia akan menyerangku. Dia lalu mencoba untuk menusukkan pisau itu, tapi kutahan dengan tangan kiriku. Dia menarikku, membuatku berada di posisi membelakangi tebing dan perlahan mendorongku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya dengan leluasa karena jika kulakukan, kemungkinan aku akan bernasib sama dengannya, kehilangan jariku.

"Kau… Mau membunuhku?!"

"… Entahlah… Bagaimana ya… Menurutmu?" dia hanya tersenyum sinis.

Aku semakin terdesak. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di tepi tebing.

"… _Farewell_," dia mendorongku – mendorongku jatuh.

* * *

"… es,"

"…"

"… Mr. Jones!"

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. "… Kiku? Kepala Inspektur? Ini… Dimana?" Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku.

"Di rumah sakit di London," jawab Kiku. "Syukurlah anda tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Waktu saya hendak kembali ke kantor setelah mengelilingi hutan itu, saya melihat anda terjatuh dari tebing dan terbawa arus sungai. Lengan kiri anda juga terluka. Dengan bantuan polisi lain dan warga setempat, akhirnya anda dapat dievakuasi…"

Aku melihat tangan kiriku yang terbalut perban. Benar juga… Waktu itu aku ditusuk dan didorong jatuh dari tebing oleh… Tunggu… Oleh…

"Arthur?! Dimana Arthur?!"

"Arthur? Siapa itu?" Kata kepala inspektur.

"Setelah anda dibawa ke rumah sakit, saya memang sempat mengecek manor house itu. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa," kata Kiku.

"Apa…?! Lalu Elizaveta… Dimana Elizaveta?! Kau benar-benar memeriksanya?! TKP juga?!"

"Ya. TKP adalah tempat yang saya periksa pertama kali. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda pernah ditempati seseorang,"

… Mustahil! Kemana perginya Arthur dan Elizaveta?! Apa mereka pergi dari manor itu setelah aku terseret arus? Arthur memang mungkin… Tapi bukannya Elizaveta masih menunggu di TKP? Kemana perginya dua orang itu?!

"Hei, Kiku. Memangnya siapa Arthur itu?" tanya kepala inspektur pada Kiku.

"Ah, itu… Menurut Mr. Jones dan hasil tes sidik jari, dia adalah mayat yang ditemukan di manor house itu,"

"Salah! Dia masih hidup! Dialah yang menyerangku dan menjatuhkanku dari tebing itu!"

"Tapi, selama 3 hari anda pingsan, saya sudah menyelidiki tentang Arthur Kirkland. Dan hasilnya… _Dia adalah eksistensi yang tidak pernah ada_,"

"Apa…?! Lalu, mayat itu?"

"_Bukankah itu cuma mayat berandalan biasa_?" kata kepala inspektur.

"Tidak mungkin! Sebab Arthur yang telah…"

"Tadi siang ada seorang pemuda yang mengaku mengenal mayat itu," kata Kiku.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?!"

"Entahlah… Dia menutup wajahnya dengan topi dan menyembunyikan rambutnya di balik topi itu,"

"… Apa wana matanya?!"

"Kalau tidak salah hijau tua kebiruan… Eh, mungkin lebih ke hijau zamrud?" kepala inspektur tampak kebingungan. Mustahil… Tidak mungkin pemuda itu…

"Intinya, kasus itu hanyalah kasus biasa. Dan tidak ada orang yang bernama Arthur Kirkland di Inggris, bahkan di dunia ini. _It simply doesn't exist_. Apakah anda hanya berkhayal?" kata Kiku. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

Aku sekali lagi melihat luka di tangan kiriku. Luka ini nyata; begitu pula dengan ingatanku. Aku tidak sedang berkhayal. Aku yakin kalau di suatu tempat, pemuda itu masih hidup, dan tersenyum sinis seperti saat itu… Seperti dia tetap mengawasiku…

* * *

Waktu telah lama berlalu sejak kejadian hari itu. Tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang seolah tidak pernah terjadi itu. "It simply doesn't exist,"; walaupun aku telah meyakinkan diriku tentang hal itu, bahkan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingku, entah kenapa selalu terbayang jelas kronologi cerita mengerikan itu. Jika memang benar-benar tidak pernah ada, kenapa luka yang kudapat waktu itu masih membekas di tangan kiriku? Luka yang dibuat oleh pemuda itu – pemuda berambut pirang itu, sampai hari ini tidak lenyap. Walaupun rasa sakit di tangan kiriku perlahan hilang, ingatanku tentang hari itu tak kunjung menghilang. Ya, tentang pemuda itu, teman pemuda itu, kasus mengerikan itu, dan bahkan diriku sendiri pada waktu itu.

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Haduuuhh, fic macam apa ini -_-

Kacau? Jelek? Ga jelas? Gak logis? Iya, saya tau, saya emang ga jago nulis... Mungkin memang bukan bakat saya di dunia sastra ==''a

Lalu... Saya mohon maaf masalah orang-orang yang dibenci Arthur, itu seratus persen ngarang. Ga kepikiran yang lain. Dan juga bagian yang sedikit agak gore, karena saya seneng nonton anime gore. Tapi, ga se-gore itu kan? Apa ratenya turunin jadi T aja ya? o.O

Ah, kali ini bukan fic romance ya... Mystery-supernatural? Pertama kali nyoba! Gimana hasinya? Pasti aneh ya? XD

Oh ya, fic ini tadinya cerpen original saya lho. Dan sebenernya, peran Arthur disini sebagi "Lucca Harvord", alias cewek. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah demi kenyambungan cerita. Bagi yang pengen baca cerita originalnya, bisa saya kirimkan via email, tapi saya rasa ga bakal ada yang mau baca cerpen gak jelas saya ==''a

Anyway, thanks for reading! And... Mind to review? :3


End file.
